A surgeon's story
by The Great Usoland
Summary: Law was your every day surgeon, He new how to fix and understand all problems to do with the human body. His life was very dull till he met a group of people. And met a man that made his heart race.
1. Chapter 1

Sabo x Law

It was a normal day for Dr. Trafalgar Law. He just finished a major heart surgery and was on break. He yawned into his sandwich trying not fall asleep at the table. Its been like this lately, get up, go to work, then go home. He didn't get much sleep, sometimes being a surgeon was a pain in the ass. he loved his job though. Opening people up, fixing things that needed fixed, it always never failed to excite him. He was one of the best to, and the youngest at 24.

"But Ace~" A man said with short black hair.

"No Luffy, only one sandwich we have to save this for other people" The man named Ace said to the other.

Law watched as the two went back and forth in a argument. He new the two, Ace and Luffy. They are the brothers of the man he just did surgery on. The man name was Sabo. He needed a heart transplant he, Law jerked from his thoughts when both Luffy and Ace sat in front of him.

"Hello doctor-san!" The man Ace said with a wild grin. He had shaggy black hair, his face was filled with freckles. His eyes were such a dark brown they looked black. He was very fit too, he probably worked out. If he had to guess he was around 23 years old.

"Na~ Law! hows Sabo doing!" The other said, more like yelled. He had wild black hair, dark brown eyes. He also had a scar on his cheek under his eye. He was lanky and seemed to have a baby face. He was roughly around 19 or 20.

"Sabo is doing fine, Luffy-ya" he said to the other, then jumped in surprise when Ace fell onto the table snoring loudly. 'he must have narcolepsy' Law thought. it was a disease where one would randomly fall asleep. Luffy laughed loudly slapping his brothers back, while the other just jerked awake.

"shishishi. That's good! that means Sabo can come home soon!" The teen yelled in excitement. Law rubbed his temple in irritation. The teen was loud and very energetic for it being so late. You think he would of been tired after staying up so late waiting for the surgery to be done.

"You will have to wait about a week before he can go home. We still have to watch him to make sure the transplant will stay good." Law explained to the teen

"Eh!? Really" Luffy wined as he slumped onto the table. Ace rolled his eyes slapping the teen on the back of his head "Of course Baka! he needs to heal" he said scolding the other. "plus Sabo is tough he will survive" Ace said with a giant grin making the other smile.

"This time is wasn't my fault!" a man with a deep voice yelled making all three occupants at the table to turn. The man who spoke had green hair and hand a bandage wrapped around his head and eye. The man he was talking to had gray hair, he new that man. Smoker. God he hated that man always getting under his skin all the time. He was one of the guards that watched over one of the patient that was shot and beat up. The man he guarded with a couple of other officers was a man named Marshall Teach. He was a big time drug lord. 'how dose Smoker know the green haired teen' Law thought

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he ran to the other teen and hugged him.

"Eh? get off me Luffy!" the green haired kid yelled at the teen. Ace laughed as he watched the scene unfold in front of them. Smoker frowned smacking both the teens heads. "Not so loud" Smoker frowned at the two teens walking to the table Law and Ace.

"Hey smoker~" Ace purred looking at the man. Smoker raised an eyebrow at the man grunted an hello. It was an odd sight to see a man that is usually so composed, well not composed. He studdied the four men in front of him. Seems they all know each other. Actually now that he looks closer it seems Smoker and this Zoro kid look each each other. Maybe they are related, but in what way.

"What happened to you Zoro" Ace asked the scowling teen.

"tch. I got into a fight and the kid cut my eye, wont be able to see out of it now" Zoro huffed Smoker frowned

"You need to stop getting into fights brat" smoker said with a sigh.

"s'not my fault, they always start it, saying something about my face irritating them" Zoro said with a frown. Ace laughed loudly slapping the table. Smoker growled slapping the other in the back of the head. "Your in a hospital lower your voice Portgas" Zoro huffed crossing his arms. "I need booze" he grunted. Before Smoker can say something Law spoke up.

"You shouldn't be drinking at your age, it can cause bad problems and stunt your growth." Law said "now if you excuse me, I must take my leave" he wanted to get away from all the noise before he got migraine. Smoker smirked at the man "Can't handle a little noise, Trafaglar" he taunted the other man. Law looked down at the man that was sitting. "No, the very sight of you repulses me" Law said with a sneer. This many really knew how to get under his skin.

"Eh? Leave him alone Somker! he just saved Sabo!" Luffy yelled smacking the top of the mans house. Zoro huffed as he stood and walked out of the dinning hall, Law followed his example and left. He watched as Zoro slowly trailed toward the biohazrd room. "You cant go in there, Zoro-ya" Law said grabbing the mans arm, pulling him toward the rooms for patients.

Zoro huffed following the other, he would of fought back but the drugs was finally kicking in making him tired. Law saw this and asked a nurse to take him to his room. He walked towards Sabo room to check up on him before he went to the bunk room and take a nap. He walked into the room and checked the others vitals. He is running strong.

The man in the bed Had short blonde hair, blueish gray eyes. He was about as tall As Law and his body built was in between Luffy's and Ace's. He was pail at the moment but was slowly getting his skin tone back. Law stared down at him and felt his heart rate pick up. 'thats weird, maybe I need to get some sleep' Law thought. 'he sure is beautiful' Law thought, then shook his head. 'yup need some sleep' he thought as he left the room to the bunk room. He would of gone home but was to tired to drive.

Law fell onto the bed instantly falling asleep. his last thought was 'Life seems like it will be more interesting' thinking of all the people he met in the last couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Law woke with a start. He looked around confused for a moment before his memory came back. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 10 in the morn. 'Damn didn't mean to sleep so long' he thought as he got out of the bed stretching. He grabbed his lab coat, walking out of the bunk room. 'Ah need to get some thing to eat before I check up on patients' he thought as he stomach growled. He walked down to the dinning hall with a yawn.

"God damn it Luffy knock it off" A gruff voice said

"But Zoro~ I'm so hungry~ I'm dying"

Law sighed, it seemed his quite breakfast was going to be noisy one. He walked through the door and took in his surroundings. He looked toward the table he usually sat at and saw the same loud bunch from last night. Luffy was hanging off Zoro attempting to steal his food. Ace was sleeping in his food and Zoro was scowling. It seems that was the only face he made. Smoker was no were to be seen, probably guarding "Blackbeard's" door. It was the drug dealers alias name.

"Law!" was yelled across the room causing said man to groan. He turned to see one man he hated with his guts, even more then Smoker. His name was Doflamingo, Law's adoptive father. Next thing Law new he was being hugged and cued at.

"Get off me Bird face!" Law growled struggling out of his grasp. 'This is why I hate him, always treating me like 3 year old'

Doflamingo pouted "But I just want to see you" he said letting go of the man. He lifted up Laws chin and looked at him in the eyes "You need to get more sleep, you got bags under your eyes" Law huffed looking away from him. "I get enough sleep" he said walking past the man wearing a god offal outfit. He was always a weird man, being an fashion designer and all.

Law walked to the counter getting his food and looked around for an empty tabled. Before he could go to one he was dragged to a table by his father. It was toward the noisy group. He groaned as they all look up and yelled their hellos.

"Na na! Law! when will Sabo wake up?" Luffy asked

"He should wake up today Luffy-ya" he said sitting at the table knowing he wont be able to escape. Law jumped slightly when there was a loud thump. He looked up and saw once again Ace fell a sleep. 'Thats going to take some time getting used to' he thought.

"What happened to you Zoro?" Doflamingo asked looking at the teen. "Nun your business" He huffed. Law raised an eyebrow, How did his dad know Zoro? Heck how did smoker know him. Seems everyone knows this teen but him.

Doflamingo wasn't even phased by the teen and stood up "I must take my leave" He said leaving in an odd fashion and a wave of his hand all the while laughing. "That man is annoying" Zoro huffed eating his food.

"Na? Really? I think hes funny!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Of course you would! you attract the weird" Zoro said rolling his eyes. "Meat!" Ace yelled as he jerked awake He yawned.

"Can i ask you a question Zoro-ya?" Law asked the green haired teen Zoro grunted a yes. "How do you know Smoker and Doflamingo?" he asked.

"Smoker is my older brother, and Doflamingo comes to our house sometimes, he's our neighbor" he explained Law raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think Smoker had a brother. Doflamingo he could understand, always barging into peoples lifes. Law glanced at his watch, it was now 11 he had to do his runs. "I must leave" Law stood leaving the odd ball group. He walked down the hall checking up on his patients. Most were recovering from surgery, while others look like they weren't going to survive the night. That was the part of this job. He finally walked into his final room. It was Sabo's. He looked down at him as he checked up on him. It seems he was going to survive, and was going strong. Once he looked down at him again he was met with bright blue eye's.

"Ah, seems your awake, Sabo-ya" Law said "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck, doc" Sabo said with a grin. Law tried to force the heat in his cheeks to leave, the mans voice was husky from sleep but it had a sexy tone to it. 'wait did I just think his voice was sex?' Law thought.

"W-well that's to be expected you did just get out of surgery" he said

"Sabo! your awake!" Luffy yelled as he ran into the room, before he could glomp the other man Ace stopped him. "He just got out of surgery baka! you cant jump on him" he scolded. Law sighed rubbing his temple. He looked toward Sabo and saw him staring at him. Law held down his blush and looked away.

"If you excuse me, I have some things to attend to, please keep your voices down, Dr. Chopper should be here soon to give him a full check up" Law said as he left. He only checked up on the people he did surgery on, while Chopper gave them their check ups to see if things are running smoothly. He walked down to choppers office "Hello Chopper-ya" He said as he walked in the office. "Sabo has woken" Chopper looked up at him with a grin.

"Alright! I'll give him a check up, you can go home for today" the little doctor said. Law smiled as he watched the doctor leave. 'Ah finally I get to go home' he thought as he walked out of the hospital. An image of Sabo jumped into his head making Law groan. "Maybe I do need more sleep" He said to himself as he drove off home. His heart was beating fast as the image of blue eyes that belonged to the man popped into his head. "Alot of sleep" he huffed


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Law sighed as he finally got home. The last past two days have been hectic, weird, and confusing for the young man. He unlocked his and entered his house. Throwing his jacket on the couch he walked to his kitchen grabbing a beer. Flopping on his couch he groaned as he relaxed. Its been a while since he was able to relax. He turned on the T.V. and leaned back into his couch taking a swig from his drink. Closing his eyes he thought back to the crazy people he met.

Luffy was an odd teen with way to much energy. He seems to have a bad case of ADHD.

Then there was Ace. The man was weird, and Law was pretty sure him and Smoker have something going on. He had Narcolepsy.

Zoro was a rough looking teen with what might be anger issues. He also looked like he got into a lot of fights.

Then there was that man. The one with blue eyes, blonde hair and a sexy voice. The man was Sabo, he was the only man, or even person that got his heart going. Sure he did date and had one night stands like most people, he just had yet to find the right person to get his heart racing. He frowned at his thoughts. It wasn't the fact that he liked a man, it was the fact that he barely new the man and his heart was racing. His hand fell to his heart feeling it as it beat in wild rhythms. Drinking the rest of his beer, he turned off the T.V. and went to bed. He stripped out of his clothes leaving him in only his tight black boxer briefs. Once he hit his bed he instantly went to sleep.

_Law moaned as he felt a hand trail up his bare leg. opening his eye's he looked down his body to see a head full of blonde hair. He sat up on his elbows staring down at the man as he trailed light kisses up his thighs. Law leaned his head back closing his eyes as he felt a hand grope his clothed erection. The hand left making him whimper from the loss of contact. He looked back down at the man his eyes dilated with pleasure. The man finally looked at him with dark blue eyes full of mischief and pleasure. He brought both of his hands to the waist band of Law's briefs, hooking his thumbs in band he pulled them slowly down Law's long pale legs. Once they were off, the blonde man slides up Law's body so they touched. Thats when Law realized that the other man was naked. He groaned when their skin rubbed together and moaned as their erections touched. The blonde man whispered into Law's ear _

_"after I'm done tasting you, I'm going to pound you into this bed" the man purred. Law groaned thrusting his hips against the man. _

_"S-Sabo~" Law moaned as the man pushed him to lay flat on the bed, and grabbed their erection. Law thrust into the touch wanting to feel more friction. Sabo smirked as he moved his hand up and down their shafts, their erections rubbed against each other making pleasure run down both of their spines. He brought his lips to Law's collar bone, he bit into the flesh making the other man arch of the bed from both pleasure and pain. Sabo trailed his kisses down to Law's nipples. His tongue circled the light pink nipple making it hard. He did the same treatment to the other nipple. _

_"n-naa~" Law moaned, he was growing closer to his end. Sabo saw this and sped up his hand and bit his nipple hard. Law's orgasm hit him hard making him see white. _

Law jerked awake, his breath coming in short fast paces. He lifted his sheet off his body and saw the he indeed did just have a wet dream. His briefs are soaked in cum and his body was sweaty. He flopped back onto the bed with a groan. He could feel his cheeks were over heated and brought his hands to his face hiding it. He was slightly embarrassed, he hadn't done anything like this since he was a teen. He sighed as he sat up and left his bed. He was going to need a shower, then wash his sheets. He had the day off and wanted to take advantage of it. 'maybe I should go to the bar' he thought as he stepped into the shower. Hopefully getting drunk can get his thought of Sabo to go away for a while. The last time he felt kind of like this was in high school with his friend Kidd. Even if Kidd didn't get his heart going as Sabo did, he still felt like he loved him. then they drifted apart after they entered college. He was still friends and once in a while fuck buddies when both of them are frustrated, but that was it.

Law left the shower and dried off. Walking into his room he took off his sheets and brought them to his washer. Walking back into his room he dropped his towel showing all of his tattoos. he slowly got dressed wishing he didn't have too. He heard his phone go off and picked it up.

"Hello" Law said as he walked into his kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Lazy ass, come out with us today" a man with a deep voice said.

Law sighed, you think of him he shows.

"Sure Kidd-ya, I'll go tonight" Law said agreeing to go with the man for once.

"Sweet! there's these new guys coming with us, there my new neighbors they can't drink but were still going to sneak them in. well two of them." Kidd said

"Ok I'll see you there but I don't know you guys if you get caught" Law said putting pop-tarts in his toaster

Kidd laughed over the phone "Ok, ok be at my house at 7" he said hanging up his phone. Law looked at his clock and saw he had about 5 hours before he had to go. He ate his pop-tarts and drank his coffee. He didn't know what he was going to do for those 5 hours so he sat on the couch and turned on his T.V.. It was more of background noise as he read his book hes been meaning to finish reading. He sighed as he leaned back into the couch and started to read. It was going to be a hectic night, he knew that for sure. He went back to his book not thinking of stupid handsome blonde man or what other new people he was going to meet tonight.

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows huns! **

**I honestly didn't think this story was going to be as popular as it is right now. **

**I'll try my best to upload the chapters as fast as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Law walked into the bar looking for his red-haired friend, he found him with a long-blonde haired man. It was one of his friend, Killer. Law walked over to the two. "Hey" he waved to the two. Kidd grinned while Killer gave the man a small nod. Both men always had a hard time going into public when they were younger. They got into an accident leaving the redhaired boy with out an arm and scars on his face. While Killer was burned severely on half of his body. Kidd wrapped an arm around Law's shoulders when he finally got to the two.

"Its good to see you come out" Kidd said with a grin. Usually Kidd was an asshole but from what he could tell Kidd had already started drinking. When he drinked enough his true self came out, well part of it. He was nice but after being picked on and bullied for being scarred made him angry, and he kind of stuck like that. Killer smiled patting the mans back as he pulled off the drunk redhead. Law smiled and follow the two man to their table, but as they got closer Law groaned inwardly once he saw the same rowdy group from the hospital.

"LAWWW" yelled the black haired boy known as Luffy. Law attempted to dodge the hug from the boy as he threw himself toward Law. His eye twitched as Luffy attached himself to the man Like a koala would to a tree.

"Luffy-ya, please let go of me" he said trying to pry off the teen. Killer and Ace both walked toward the two prying of the teen who was talking really fast about his big brother being a jerk and so on. Law could already feel a headache coming on and ordered a drink. He walked to the table and saw a few people he didn't know. One had blonde hair that covered half of the mans face, and a weird curly eyebrow. Another was a woman with long black hair. She was sitting next to a very loud blue haired man who had his arm wrapped around the woman. There was also Chopper who he didn't think was actually going to be hear, let alone know them. He saw a Orange haired girl who was scolding Luffy. He knew Zoro from meeting him yesterday. He also knows Ussop, the man was Choppers best friend and would pop in the hospital to visit. The last person that was here was a very tall skinny man. If he was correct the man was that famous rocker. 'what was his name? ah ya Brook' Law thought.

"Good to see you again Law" Ussop said as he looked away from Chopper to say hi. Usopp was once again telling one of his wild stories that were obviously lies. Usopp then started to pint at each of the unique characters. "The blonde is Sanji, he's an awesome cook. This is Franky, he is the one that made Kidd's new arm, and the woman hes sitting next to is his wife Robin." He then turned and pointed at the orange haired girl who was still yelling at the pouting boy. "That scary woman is Nami" Usopp said with a shiver. "I think you already know who Brook is and Im sure you met Zoro, Luffy and Ace" Usopp said pointing to the last three. Law nodded his head toward all of them as a hello. He took a seat at the table and watched as everyone drank and have fun. Law soon joined in getting drunk with them all.

Law groaned as he woke up. He had a killer head ache and his body hurt. He sat up in his bed rubbing a hand threw his head, Last night had been a long blur. Don't get him wrong he had fun for once. He sighed as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing a couple of aspirin he walked toward the kitchen almost tripping over a body that laid on his floor in the hallway. He looked down thru blurry eyes to see a blob of a naked redhead. Law lifted his leg and kicked the man.

"Get up Kidd-ya" he said as he continued down the hall to his kitchen. Kidd groaned as he turned onto his back and slowly sat up mumbling curses under his breath at Law. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen and punched Law in the arm.

"Your an ass" Kidd said grabbing a cup of water.

"Yes, and your naked" Law said as he turned and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Kidd looked down and shrugged. stealing Laws aspirin before he can swallow it. Laws eyebrow twitch as he was very tempted to hit the man in the face and make is headache worse. He sighed and walked back into his room with a cup of water.

"I'm taking a shower you can take one after me or you can just go home" Law said as he stripped out boxers and got into the shower. He sighed happily as the warm water slide down his body, easing his head and boy aches. He heard the door open and saw as Kidd walked into the shower with him. Law sighed

"Kidd I thought I told you, you can use the shower after me" He said as Kidd kissed the back of his neck.

"Ya but I need some stress relive, Killer still doesn't realize I like him" Kidd said as he pressed his body against Laws. Laws breath came in faster as he felt how hard the other man was. It made him realize how long he went without release. Kidd groaned as he rubbed hard erection against Laws ass. Law moaned lifting his hands to the wall to hold his weight as he bend over. Kidd looked around and found unscented conditioner. He poured them on his fingers and brought his hand to Laws entrance inserting a finger. He brought his artificial arm around the mans waist and gripped Laws dick stroking it slowly as he fingered him. Law moaned and arched his back thrusting his hip not sure if he wanted the hand to go faster or the fingers. Soon Kidd had 3 fingers in Laws ass and was thrusting them into Law wildly. Law moaned and spoke a lot of words that neither of them understood. Kidd took his fingers out making Law whine at the lost. Before he could say something Kidd thrust his whole length in one go. Laws mouth dropped open a silent scream leaving his lips. Kidd stood there seated into Law letting the man get adjusted to him. Once Law gave him the nod to move he did so. First going slow, as he stocked the other man, the he gripped the smaller mans hips and pounded into him.

"N-Naa~ Kidd" Law moaned as he neared his end. Kidd growled kissing the mans neck. He knew not to leave a mark, Law had to work tomorrow. Both came with a shout, Law painting the shower wall with his seed and Kidd filling the other man up.

Once they had their breaths back they pulled away from each other they cleaned them self's and left.

"So killer still not getting the hint?" Law asked Kidd as they both got dressed. Kidd sighed as he flopped onto a chair.

"Ya" Kidd said sadly. Kidd is madly in love with Killer and has been since they were kids. But no matter how hard Kidd tried Killer didn't seem to get the hints.

"Maybe you just need to tell him straight up on how you fell Kidd-ya" Law said as he walked to the kitchen. Kidd sighed as he got up and followed the man into the kitchen.

"Ya, I think your right for once" Kidd said with a grin. Law rolled his eyes slapping the back of the mans head. Kidd snickered as he held the back of his head. Law gave the man a small smile.

"Well I should get going, go see if Killer is alright, and well you know" Kidd said scratching the back of his head with a blush. Law raised an eyebrow at the man as if saying 'and your still here why'. Kidd snickered leaving the house with a wave. Law turned back to his kitchen cooking himself something to eat.

"Ahh its going to be a long day tomorrow" Law said to his self as he knew he was going to see the rowdy group tomorrow.

**Hey huns! sorry this was late I had work and other things preventing me from updating. **

**Also thanks for keeping up with this story even if I do suck at uploading the chapters.**

**If you have ideas or things you wish to see in this story, please tell me I'll see If I can put them in the story.**

**I love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Law frowned as he walked down the halls of the hospital. His eye twitching as he can already hear the yells of the two excited brothers talking to their sick one. '_The handsome one' _he thought before shaking his head with a deeper frown. With a sigh he squeezed the bridge of his nose before walking into the room.

"Please settle down" he huffed out at the two dark haired boys, his arms crossed as he avoided looking at the one laying in bed.

"LAWW!" Luffy yelled from his chair with a happy smile as Ace grinned at him arms cross. Rolling his eyes he finally looked at the blonde laying in the bed.

"From what the charts say your doing well, I would like to run a few test to see just how well" he started to say looking at the chart. "It will be a little difficult but don't let that discourage you it just to see how well your heart is doing" he smile toward Sabo out of habit.

"Well sure. Though I'm stronger then you think, Doc" he winked at the doctor making him blush very softly.

"Alright, well one of the test I want you to do is stand and walk around the room once then stand in front of me" he said to the blond as he took out his stethoscope. With a nod Sabo stood slowly from the bed and slowly walked around the room with his brothers following his every move to make sure he didn't fall and so on.

After he was done he was standing infront of Law, slightly out of air. With a nod he measured the mans heart and smiled "Well there you go heart is functioning almost 100% it will take about 1 year or so before your new heart is perfect." he explained as he watched Sabo sit down.

Nodding his head in understanding, a sad smile placed on the perfect blondes face. Both Ace and Luffy looked sad also. Defiantly as Law spoke his next words.

"You will have to be on bed rest most of the time and I will give you a sheet of exercises you can do to strengthen both your heart and limbs. You will not be able to do as please any more unless you want to stress your heart out" Law explained to everyone in the room as he handed Sabo the sheet, their fingers brushing slightly, giving Law's spine a shiver of excitement.

Law looked at the grim faces of the men in the room "He will recover faster if you don't rush him" he pointedly stared at the hyper twins. "It will do him no good to get him pumped up with adrenalin, so no big excitement"

"Sure thing Doc" Ace grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head at being caught. Luffy nodded his head quickly wanting his brother to heal faster.

"glad you under stand, And Sabo-Ya, you will heal, the new heart is very strong but you must take great care of it" he said making the man laugh slightly.

'oh, i like his laugh' Law thought as he stared longer then need be at the blonde. Looking up from the mans lips he saw Sabo's eyes starring at him making him blush and coughin his hand. "W-well I'll leave you guys be, make sure you eat and Sabo should be able to leave either tonight or tomorrow. Does he have a place where some one can watch him?" he asked the two brothers. It was very unsafe to leave the man to himself after a surgery defiantly a heart surgery.

The boys gave a frown and Sabo blushed

"W-well about that, you see, me and my ex had a falling out and I was kicked out of our house. And well I kind of live with Ace and Luffy, who are never really at home..." Sabo trailed off as all three brothers look up at him with puppy eyes.

Flinching at the look "W-well I'm sure we can find a doctor you can stay with to keep an eye on you" he said quickly leaving the room. Those faces were killer, he almost volunteered to take the sexy blonde to his house. Groaning he walked down the hall to Choppers office hoping to find someone to take over for him.

**-bows- sorry this is so late and short. For you see I've had writers block plus working all the time leaves your brain poop.**

**But htis is me slowly coming back to write for you guys once again~.**

**once again sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Chopper-ya" Law said as he entered the young mans office. Looking up Chopper smiled "What do you need?"

"Sabo-ya need a doctor to stay with. He lives with his two brothers who happen to not be there as often they need to" he explained to the brunette. Nodding his head Chopper opened one of his draws looking over a list of home doctors. "By the looks of this there's only you available, that and you really need a vacation so this will do you good" the little doctor said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Law glared at the other doctor "I-I can't do that I have to much work..." he was cut off by Chopper raising his hand. "Its either this or a vacation, you spend to much time here, and by the looks of it, you get along with this Sabo character" he grinned putting his stack of papers away.

Law groaned plopping in the chair in front of Choppers desk. He rubbed his temples in thought. He wouldn't know what to do with him self if he went on vacation. But the thought of Living with the blonde haired man made him groan. He felt like a love struck teenage girl who just found out their crush is going to be their partner for a project.

"Well? whats it going to be?" the small man asked with a knowing look in his eye.

With a sigh Law stood up "Guess I'll take him in for the year till he heals up" he grumbled as he walked out of the office. He walked down the hall back to the room. What he saw made his eyebrow twitch. Both Luffy and Ace were leaned over Sabo and fighting over a thing of pudding. Sabo on the other hand was trying to sneak and get the pudding cup for him self.

Clearing his throat he glared at the man staring at him. "I told you not 5 minutes ago to not stress him out with over excitement" the man growled grabbing the back of the boys shirts and pulling them back to separate chair. "That includes you to" he stared at Sabo. taking the pudding cup and setting it back on the food tray. Sabo blushed softly in shame as he sheepishly gave him a smile "Sorry about that doc" Crossing his arms he raised and eyebrow at him then looked over to the other two that looked slightly guilty.

"Alright, now that I have your attention, Sabo will be staying with me. I happen to be the only doctor available to watch over him. He will be moving into my house for the year he needs to heal. I want you two" he pointed to the boys who sat straight in their seats with smiles on their faces "To pack up his stuff and bring it to this address" he wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Ace. He seemed like he was more responsible when it came to keeping important things.

"Shishishishi of course Law! When can Sabo leave?" Luffy asked

"He may leave tonight so I need you to start packing his things so he can have his things." Both Luffy and Ace cheered running out of the room. "N-no running!" he yelled after the two brother watching as they almost knock over a nurse. The two brother ignored him as they continued to run out of site.

"I guess its a good thing I'm staying with you huh doc?" Sabo grinned up at Law from the bed. Coughing in his hand Law nodded his head "Yes, I guess?" he said making Sabo blink at him before laughing. Law started to blush as he watched the blonde laugh at him

"W-what!?" he growled crossing his arms tightly to refrain from hitting the man in the back of the head.

"I-its just that your cute when your confused, my brothers are like this 24/7. Can't sit still to save their lives" he grinned up at the blushing doctor. With ah huff Law turned out of the room letting the Blonde laugh harder as he stormed out of the room throwing what looked like a tantrum.

'I'm gonna die, this man will be the death of me' Law groaned blushing and fuming down the hall to the lunch hall.

**yup totally getting my groove back. **

**hope your enjoying this story~**

**And thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing them**


End file.
